


Somebody Catch My Breath

by iktwabrokenbone (apiculteur)



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 07:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2420225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apiculteur/pseuds/iktwabrokenbone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They get into a fight, and Josh yells.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somebody Catch My Breath

**Author's Note:**

> sorry i took a while with this. im going to comic con on the 26th and i havent finished my cosplay yet (i am trash)  
> but yeah written for this prompt sent by an anon:  
> Can you do a josh/tyler one where they get into a fight and josh yells really loudly and tyler freaks out and gets really upset? Pleeeeeaaaaaassssseeeeeeee  
> (circus au will be up soon i promise.)
> 
> title from goner by these nerds

Generally, Josh didn't get angry. He got annoyed, and frustrated, sure, but he wasn't the sort to raise his voice. When they argued, they tended to get quieter, hiss at each other like a couple of cats with arched backs and raised hair. Although, cats ended up yowling and spitting, and that didn't happen. Not usually.

It was different this time. It was approaching the end of the tour, and they had been working on music together lately. Tyler wasn't used to it, and sometimes he got stressed by it, momentarily forgot that he could trust Josh with anything- his life, his heart, his soul. It was his fault that it started, when he snapped at Josh for absolutely nothing. If they hadn't have been so tired, Josh probably would've just told him to calm down, rub his shoulders and kiss him, but he didn't.

He said something back- Tyler couldn't remember anything they had said, not really- and then they were throwing meaningless words at each other, voices slightly too loud to be appropriate for regular conversation. Again, Tyler didn't know what he said, but Josh shouted.

Tyler flinched, turned his head away and lifted an arm to cover his face. He realised Josh wasn't going to hit him, wouldn't ever do that, but it was too late, Josh had already seen. It wasn't saying anything straight out, but it was obvious enough what it meant.

"Oh, Tyler," Josh said, apologetic, slowly lifting a hand to grasp his, loosely in case he wanted to pull away. "I'm so sorry. I didn't know."

He was breathing too quickly, he knew he was, and he forced himself to practice the breathing exercises. _In for five heartbeats, hold for seven, out for nine_. He tugged Josh's hand slightly, tried to get across that he wanted to be held without saying anything. He didn't want to mess with his breathing.

They sat on the couch, and once Tyler was calm enough, he shook his head in a very belated response to Josh's earlier statements. "It's fine. I know you wouldn't ever do that, but-" He stopped, shook his head again. He didn't know how to say it, but Josh was using his thumb to rub circles into his shoulder, and he _understood_ , so Tyler just let himself lean against him. Josh felt like warm blankets and safety, like drinking hot chocolate inside on a rainy day. It was a cliche, but Josh felt like home.

**Author's Note:**

> dang it i just realised i couldve titled that lame thing where tyler catches the deer 'hey deer catcher' bc i used to always think those were the real lyrics. so disappointed when i realised it was 'tear catcher'.  
> prompts still open. send me one [here](http://iamspookman.tumblr.com/ask). list of ships etc [here](http://iamspookman.tumblr.com/prompts).


End file.
